1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a backlight module with the light source module; particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of a light source module and a backlight module with the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the liquid crystal of liquid crystal display (LCD) can not emit light itself, a backlight module is often employed as the light source. At present, the most common light sources are made of light emitting diode (LED) and cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). The selection of light source depends on various factors such as the size of display panel, the brightness requirements, the demand of power saving, etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional light source module. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional light source module is formed as a light bar which has numerous LEDs 1 disposed in a line on a long-strip substrate. The light bar is disposed in a backlight module to serve as the light source of LCD. Pads 3 are disposed on the substrate 2. When disposing the LEDs 1, two ends of the LED 1 are respectively soldered on different pads 3, so that the LEDs 1 can be fixed on the substrate 2. Because all LEDs 1 are disposed on a same plane on one hand, a gap must be kept between different pads 3 to avoid the short circuit between the solders, and on the other hand, the size of the pads 3 must be sufficient to allow the solders to firmly adhere the LEDs 1 on the substrate 2. However, in order to achieve the two objectives mentioned above, a minimum distance between the LEDs on a substrate has to be kept. In other words, according to the conventional disposing manner, the amount of LEDs on a substrate will be restricted.
Hence, for the higher brightness requirement of LCDs which employ conventional LED disposing manner, especially when the volume is restricted, it is difficult to meet the brightness requirement by increasing the amount of LED.